Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a method used in image processing, and particularly relates to an electronic apparatus and a method of generating a depth map.
Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, a variety of intelligent electronic apparatuses, such as a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant, a smart phone, a smart camera, have had the function of shooting a three-dimensional image. Furthermore, with different back-end calculation function, the three-dimensional image can also be used in three-dimensional modeling, action identification, and other purposes.
When using the aforementioned intelligent electronic apparatuses for shooting the three-dimensional image in a specific scene, depth information of the scene is an important basis of showing a three-dimensional visual effect. In general, from the corresponding depth map, a processing element can determine a relative distance of a plurality of objects or features in the scene, thereby showing the three-dimensional image related to the scene precisely.
However, obtaining the depth map of the shooting scene is still difficult. In particular, limited to the environment, the distance, and other factors of the shooting scene, depth information calculated from the captured image is not always correct. Thus, how to obtain the depth information and the depth map of the shooting scene effectively and preferably is still one of the goals for those skilled in the art to work on.